final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Lewton
Ms. Valerie "Val" Lewton was born in New York. She is very intelligent, but is very sensitive, accurate and snobbish. She began to grow much more bitter and reclusive as people around her died. She took a degree in Education, as implied by her job in Mt. Abraham High. Along with fellow faculty members and staff, she was required to accompany the students to Paris for the field trip. She was one of the survivors of the Flight 180 disaster in Final Destination. She was an English teacher at Mt. Abraham High School. Among all Flight 180 survivors, she is the most affected person, since she feels guilty for convincing her fellow teacher Larry Murnau to stay inside the exploding flight. She stays behind to accompany those students who were forced out of the plane. Ms. Lewton was the third survivor of Flight 180 to die. Final Destination She volunteers to stay with the students who left the plane after Alex Browning's premonition. While the students are being removed from the plane, Ms. Lewton follows along with Mr. Murnau, but she convinces him to go back on the plane and she stays with the students instead. After the plane explodes, Ms. Lewton feels guilty of Mr. Murnau's death. At the memorial, she became angry at Alex and snaps at him when he tried to talk to her. When witnessing Terry Chaney's death, she decides to leave town to restart her life. Death Before leaving, Ms. Lewton, who is shaken by the events, begins packing up her stuff. Alex arrives at her house to warn her, but she sees him and contacts the police for Agents Weine and Schreck. After Alex is taken away, she pours hot water into a ceramic mug for tea. She panics when she sees the school logo on the mug and throws the water out. She instead fills it with cold vodka. She doesn't notice when the sudden change of temperature causes the mug to crack. She walks over to her computer, unaware of the trail of vodka she is leaving behind. She sets the cup down over the monitor while she is packing up her stuff. While she is packing,the vodka drips onto the monitor's circuitry, short-circuiting the computer. Ms. Lewton notices her monitor smoking and investigates it. When she leans in closer, the monitor explodes, sending a glass shard into her neck. On impulse, she pulls it out which began to bleed heavily from the throat. Gasping for air, she accidentally trips over her blood, knocking into her radio, turning on the music. She limps to the kitchen, holding her bleeding throat, while gasping with shock and pain. Suddenly the computer sparks, igniting the vodka trail behind her. She reached the kitchen but the fire reaches the vodka bottle and explodes, throwing her to the floor. Gasping, she reaches for a towel on the knife rack but when she pulls it down, the knives fall onto her and one of them impales into her chest, causing her to gasp. After his interrogation, Alex arrives at her house and finds Ms. Lewton in the kitchen. But before he could help her, her oven explodes, staggering a chair which pushes onto the knife deeper into her chest, killing her. The fire causes more appliances in the house to explode. He manage to flee as her house explodes and Billy Hitchcock watches by.